The four Princesses vol II Piper
by Dana Grayson
Summary: 2 up: four years have passed and now just as Princess Piper and Prince Leonardo are to wed a war breaks out and the prince must fight to save his kingdom. What will happen to the princess?
1. Default Chapter

**The four Princesses vol. II Piper**

**By Dana Grayson**

Summary: four years have passed and now just as Princess Piper and Prince Leonardo are to wed a war breaks out and the prince must fight to save his kingdom.  What will happen to the princess?  

Proviso: I own nothing of the charmed realm.  Alas I am not but a lowly college student.  

Author's note: This story includes most of the characters form the first story.   Each chapter will have a song to it, not the lyrics but when written I'll use certain songs.  The first is for the prologue.  It is "May It Be" Ryan & Rachel O'Donnell 

_Prologue_

September 15 The wind whipped Princess Piper's long Honey brown hair about her, as she and her prince stood there in the courtyard of the ladies finishing school.  

"I can not believe that this hath happened."  The princess said and Leonardo pulled her cloak tighter about her shoulders as so she'd not take ill.  

"I know   tis not as I wished either."  Leonardo said and slowly he took in her blessed continence, her soft lips, gentle eyes and her pert little nose.   Goddess he'd miss her.  "However, tis my job to keep peace in my home."  

"But Leonardo what if something happens and…"  He pressed a finger to her soft lips.  

"Not wilt happen to me."  He tried to assure her gently but still the fear filled her.  What if it did?  Then where would she go?  She had never loved any as much as this man and now she might lose him.  The memory of the time when she'd thought he'd parish in the ambush over four years ago hit her and she shuddered.  If that truly happened where would she go?  She'd lose her heart for all of time.  

"But Leonardo how doth you know that?"  She asked and he heard her fear, her worry.  

"Because love, when you have as much love for another as I do yee tis nothing strong enough to stop it."  With that he pressed his warm lips to hers, warming them with his tenderness.    

"Leonardo wilt yee take a token?"  She asked and he nodded solemnly.  She asked at last and he smiled.  

"Always."  With that she pulled a sweet smelling blue ribbon from her hair and tied it about his wrist.   

"There, now no matter what yee shall not forget me."  She told him sweetly and he felt his heart sell, had had he won her?  It still stunned him at times.  She was just so good, innocent despite all she'd lived through and yes all his.  

"Never Love, never." And his mouth was on hers, fused as if he'd never let it go.  

"Highness the men are waiting!"  Called   Sir Gidian and Leonardo quickly pulled back and taking the ring form his finger he pressed it into her palm.  

"Keep this safe until I return."  And with that he was walked backwards, his face to her as he left her there, as he left his heart in that courtyard.

TBC

***

What do you think?  Is it too sappy?  Please review and let me know what you think of it.  


	2. Home Coming

Additional note: the song used to write this chapter was called "Love can Make you cry"  by 

1 Home coming

The contingency of soldiers and guards came to a halt outside of the palace and Piper's escort dismounted to speak with the sentry.  When he rejoined the princess his face was grim and Piper wondered why had something happened?  She felt a sudden dread she'd not felt on the four day journey from the school.  Had something happened to Queen Prudence or the king? Then as the soldier led her mare into the keep Piper knew it was bad, both Queen Prudence and Princess Pheona  awaited her, their faces solemn and lightly pale.  

"What hath happened?"  Piper asked once she'd managed to dismount.  

"There hath been news from the battle."  

"Hath there?"  Piper felt the fear pool in her belly.  

"Aye, Piper I do not know how to tell yee…" Queen Prudence choked out her eyes filling with pain and regret.  'Leonardo and Prince Coleridge hath gone missing." 

"No…"  Piper couldn't believe her ears, it had truly happened.  She stood in the keep's inner bailey staring at her sister.  Queen Prudence had changed much in the passed four years.  Her Not only had her figure filled out but motherhood had given her skin a healthy glow she'd never truly possessed before.  Yet now as she'd just told he younger sister of her news she looked rather ill.  At her side stood Princess Pheona , her now 11 year old sister had come home when Prince Coleridge had also gone to fight the infidels attempting to take over the east and west  kingdoms.  Prince Coleridge had wished her safely away before he went.   For if his keep was taken in is absence she'd not be ready.  Not that Princess Pheona  was weak.  For a twelve year old princess she was quite a tomboy.  She'd trained with the squires and knights so she could wield her sword if needed and defend herself in hand to hand combat.  She'd insisted.  Prince Coleridge's father the king had not argued knowing that after all the young princess had been through had left her feeling vulnerable.  Now though she was reaching out to Piper her eyes filled with empathy.  

"Nay, this is not true, we are planning my marriage, he tis not gone."  Piper stood there as images rushed through her mind, the day her parents had been killed, Leonardo's caring for her in the midst of it all.  The day they'd announced their betrothal and the following day when she'd left for academy.  It had one of the most bewildering times of her life, she'd left all she still had and headed for a new life. She remembered how Leonardo had come to visit every Saturday afternoon and they'd go riding or have a little picnic.  Yet he'd spent nearly every Saturday for the last four years with her.  It was all gone now, he was gone…

"Honey I know it does not look good however there hath been no sign of Prince Leonardo in months it does not mean he is gone for good."  Queen Prudence reminded her little sister.  

"But surely that doth not mean he has perished."  Piper begged her sister to tell her something other than this dreadful news.  She could not bare it, not now after all that had happened.   She and Leonardo were to wed in less than a fortnight he would be back he had to be, he'd promised.  

"Piper…"  Queen Prudence moved to touch her arm but Piper was backing away from her sister even more.  

"Nay, nay this has not happened, not now."  Piper kept backing away from her sister as if to do so; to distance herself from the messenger would make it not so.  

"Sweety I am so sorry."  Queen Prudence truly did not know what to tell her little sister.  Still Piper felt as if she might swoon, not that she'd ever done so but now she was falling, tumbling into shock and despair…  

"Piper no!"  Her sister's voice was the last thing the princess heard as she crumpled to the ground.  

***  

"She tis coming around."  Came an old sounding voice and Piper fought to go back into the blissful darkness, where she was safe.  She did not want the truth.  There she had not memories, no past no thoughts and just peace.  

"Piper can yee hear me?"  Queen Prudence asked her younger sister and Piper felt the light touch of a cloth on her brow.  Why would they not leave her be?  

***  

"Nay, I do not wish this, let me go back, I do not…"  Piper whimpered trying to shrug off the compress.  

"She remembers."  The old voice mumbled and Queen Prudence sighed, she hated having to bring her back but escaping as she had was not the answer.  

"Aye, such a thing is hard forgotten."  the king said and Prudence knew he was right and so she took away the compress.  

"Piper, you have to wake, sleeping wilt not changes anything."  

'Please Queen Prudence just leave me."  

'Piper…"  

'Perhaps time is what is best just now."  

"Alright, if yee need anything cal."  

"I shant need a thing."  

"Never the less."  

Alone Dan lay there, thinking of all that had just occurred, all she'd learned. He was gone; they all said he was gone.  Tears began to roll unchecked down her cheeks.  He'd not come, he'd broken his promise.  Had he not loved her as she'd pledged?  Nay, he'd not lie over such a thing, not Leonardo.  

Yet were there not forces which kept some from keeping pledges?  Her parents had not been able to, and now Leonardo.  It struck her that Pheona  must be in pain, she and Prince Coleridge were as brother and sister.  She'd turned to him after their parents had perished and now…  She made to get up when there was a faint sound and she found the passage behind the tapestry moving aside to admit the very same princess she'd thought of.  

"Pheona ?"  She asked forcing herself into a sitting position.  

The mute girl moved to Piper and took her hand and Piper found herself on her feet.  Then Pheona  was moving to a bundle she'd laid down upon entering.  

"Pheona  what is it?"  But then as Piper found the clothing thrust into her hand she knew.  "I do not understand."  With that Pheona  just moved back to the passage and pulled out her rapier and a sack.  

"Yee are going on a journey?"  

Pheona  nodded and then gestured to her.  

"You want me to come?"  Again a nod.  "But Pheona  where?  How?"  

The 12 year old moved to Piper and pressed her hand over her sister's heart.  Then she made a moved as if to create a Vaile.  

"My wedding?"  Pheona  nodded and then   she waved her sword.  

"Pheona  we can not just go off to find them, we know not even where to search."  

Pheona  moved to her sister and then lightening quick pulled her dagger and sliced the palm of her hand and kneeling drew a C in blood.  

Piper knew what she was saying she was vowing to find Prince Coleridge.  Still Piper did not know how they might do so.  When she was finished Pheona  wiped clean her blade and handed it to her older sister.  Piper felt herself doing as her sister had, drawing the L on the stones not covered by rushes.  

Then dawning the male attire Piper remembered something.  She could use her powers if she unbound them, but she'd need Queen Prudence's help.  After all her older sister had bound them.  The thing was Queen Prudence would never go for it.  Still she had to try.  Telling Pheona  the problem Piper smiled when Pheona  disappeared into the passage once more and came back with a scrap of paper.  It was the spell.  Then she took the vile.  Drinking it she recited the words.  

"Hear now the words of the lone witch

the oldest of deities are called upon

In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Grant me the power which I need

Bring it now to me

And as I will so mote it be."

The silver shimmering began and soon Piper was engulfed as then she was herself.  

"I think," the princess began, "it worked."  Pheona  just nodded and then as if an after thought Piper said.  

"We shant make very good men with long hair."  And Pheona  nodded.  

By the time they were using the escape route both had hair barely to their shoulders and looked much more like boys.  

TBC  

***  

Ok what do you think?  Is it too abrupt?  I want to get the story a good pace and plot.  Besides I'm a big time Pi/L and Ph/C fan so of course the story with have them all.  


End file.
